elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Shrines (Morrowind)
Azura Azura, in the Shrine of Azura (southeast corner of mainland, a long way east of Molag Mar). There is a huge statue of Azura standing on the clifftop: this is NOT the one you talk to, it just serves as a marker for the shrine entrance which is underneath it (visible only from the seaward side), you enter the shrine to talk to the other statue of Azura within. This is the only Daedric shrine with no enemies and no treasure except the item that Azura gives you for completing the quest. Her quest will send you to an island in the far northern Sheogorad region - the island that is just off the NW coast of the largest island of the region, which contains the village of Dagon Fel. You will have to fight several minor Daedra monsters including a named Golden Saint (fixed) and others (random), the important one is the Saint - kill it and return with the Ring it was carrying. BE WARNED - GOLDEN SAINTS ARE TOUGH! Boethiah Boethiah, in a hidden shrine under the sea somewhat to the NW of Hla Oad, west and a bit north of the Ashurnibibi Daedric Shrine (there is no "inside" to this shrine and no entrance, just ruined outbuildings: the statue is in several pieces standing around outside. You have to talk to its head, lying on the ground near the rest of the statue, and it's a long way under deep water, you WILL need water breathing… either a long lasting effect or a constant effect. His quest will send you to Caldera (to find a person) and Vivec (to find a unique book), and you will need 2000 gold as well, and then after 45 days you will need to show up at Khartrag Point (NW of Gnaar Mok: you want a promontory off the mainland, not the islands which are in another part of the sector) to talk to the Daedra's new statue and receive your reward. There are no fights in this quest except for the random wildlife you encounter in trying to reach the old and new statues. Mephala Mephala, in the Morag Tong hideout under the Arena (you talk first to the priest and then to the altar, there is no statue, in fact many people mistake this for a Morag Tong quest but it doesn't actually count as one of the faction's quests and you can do it even if you're not a member). His quest will send you to Balmora. There are no fights in this quest, but one murder (which you must do with all stealth and secrecy.) Sheogorath Sheogorath, in the shrine of Ihinipalit under Vivec St Delyn. There is a late Temple quest given by the Vivec Temple to kill the worshippers in this shrine, but you can quite happily clear them out before being given the quest (the Temple will give you credit for doing it after the fact.) His quest will send you first to the most northwesterly island of the Sheogorad region (pretty much north of the centre of the map in fact, since the Sheogorad islands are somewhat east of centre), and then to the island directly eastwards from that. There is a somewhat ridiculous fight in this quest, killing a fairly non-dangerous monster with a totally useless weapon. (In fact you can cheat your way through it, killing the monster with a spell that acts over time such as Greater Firestorm, and switching back to the weapon before it dies: or you can hit it with a powerful weapon to knock most of its health off as long as you don't actually kill it. The important thing is, its last hit point must fall while you are wielding the useless weapon and attacking with it, even if you do all the rest of the damage with something else.) Molag Bal Molag Bal, in the shrine of Yansirramus, somewhere in the islands west of Sadrith Mora and Tel Aruhn. His quest will send you to a cave in the northern Ashlands, north of the Ghostfence and near the ruined Dunmer strongholds of Falasmaryon and Kogoruhn. In addition to the Daedra monsters in the cave, which include Daedroths (among the more powerful Daedric monsters), the cave is hard to find and even getting there can prove a problem. Oh, and the guy you have to kill is a Daedroth… At least, though Molag Bal is evil, he doesn't ask you to kill anybody *good* to receive his favours. Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon, in the shrine of Yasammidan on the far northwestern corner of the mainland, the shrine is in fact half underwater. It is just to the west of a Dwemer ruin which stands at the top of a cliff and is called Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. His quest will send you to an Ancestral Tomb in the Molag Amur region, near the Erabenimsun Ashlander Camp. The item you will collect there does not, in fact, look impressive, but there are no other "Rusty Daggers" in the game, and Mehrunes Dagon will convert it back to a more impressive item when you bring it back to him. Surprisingly, the only fights in the tomb are of random tomb monsters, not all that impressive… but Mehrunes Dagon will send a Dremora Lord to test your mettle when you speak to him first, and only afterwards give you the quest. Malacath Malacath, in the shrine of Assurdirapal, on the northern island containing Ald Redaynia (it's the island which is very long east to west and very thin from north to south: the shrine is roughly in the middle of it.) His quest will send you first to Vivec to ask some questions, but the answers will point you towards Gnaar Mok: you can save considerable time by going there. Be prepared for a fight against three enemies: who will not attack on sight, but if you choose the right conversational options they will attack you, and they're actually all pretty nasty pieces of work, so even if you're playing "good" you need have no qualms about killing them.